


How to Propose A Proposal

by ylime620



Category: White Collar
Genre: 4x16, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylime620/pseuds/ylime620
Summary: Neal must ask Sara a very important question before he can ask another very important question.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & Sara Ellis, Neal Caffrey/Sara Ellis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	How to Propose A Proposal

“Whose card did we just copy?” Sara asked, standing at the kitchen sink.

“Just a dummy card from a previous case. The bank changed their security system a long time ago,” Neal answered with a smirk.

“And yet, you held on to it…” 

Neal made his way over to her. He shrugged. “You never know when these kinds of things will come in handy.”

“Like now, for instance,” she said looking back at him.

“Exactly,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

Sara turned in his arms and leaned against the counter. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Neal sighed. “There is one piece missing,” he admitted. 

He took a deep breath and hoped what he had told the others about Sara’s “adventurous spirit” would ring true. 

“For this to work, we need to get to the 103rd floor.”

He led Sara over to the table and opened up the laptop. She looked at him in confusion. “They don’t just let anyone up there. How will you do it?”

Neal pointed to the computer. “Read this,” he said, clicking on the “special occasions” tab of the Empire State Building’s website.

“‘Celebrate your engagement at the top of Manhattan’...” Sara quirked an eyebrow. “Engagement, huh?”

“Yeah,” Neal answered, rubbing the back of his neck while avoiding her gaze. 

“And who’s the lucky lady?” She asked teasingly.

Neal shrugged. “I don’t know. I was thinking I’d take my chances and ask a cute tourist what she wants to do for the rest of her life,” he joked.

“Putting your future in the hands of a stranger? That’s very brave.”

“You know me, I like to live on the edge. Plus, I have yet to meet a woman who can say no to these blue eyes.”

Sara's expression turned thoughtful. “I’ve got a better idea,” she grinned.

Neal faced her. “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?” He asked suggestively.

“You could always ask me,” Sara said, a playful smile spreading across her face.

“Really? And why would I do that?” He smirked.

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “Get that smug look off your face. I’ve gotten pretty good at reading between your lines these past two years. I know you’re dying to ask me.”

Neal pulled her close. “Then you’ll do it?”

Sara nodded.

“Now remember,” he teased, “you have to say yes.”

She smiled. “Of course I will. You said it yourself - no one can resist those blue eyes of yours.”

“That’s settled then.” Neal breathed a sigh of relief. “Looks like we’ll be visiting the 103rd floor.” 

Sara pulled away. “Oh didn’t I tell you? I’m afraid of heights.”

“Like hell you are,” Neal grinned as he leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
